CSF1R inhibitors are small molecule receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitor that targets CSF1R (the receptor for macrophage-colony stimulating factor). Compound I of this disclosure is known to inhibit CSF1R, c-Kit and FLT3.
There is a need for effective treatments for subjects suffering from or at risk of a c-Kit and/or c-Fms mediated disease or condition. Suitable compounds for the treatment of such diseases and conditions include Compound I of this disclosure that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,893,075, U.S. Publication No. 2014-0037617 and U.S. Publication No. 2013-0274259, the disclosures of all of which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. However, effective formulations of Compound I were not known in any of the specific formulations described herein.